ejsafandomcom-20200214-history
People - Regulars
This section will educate you about the regulars you might see in the stream. What is a Regular? A regular is a viewer on the stream that EJ or another mod has deemed to be of worthy importance, (!regular viewernamehere). Anyone could become a regular,it is not required to be a V.I.P. to be a regular and vice versa. If you become a mod you lose your title as regular. A regular may post youtube, imgur, and Twitter links without nightbot intercepting them, because of this only responsible viewers are chosen as regulars. It is uncommon for a regular to abuse this power though. It is possible for a regular to eventually become a mod if he/she was a viewer long enough and was productive enough, this is not often though. It is, to be assumed that once you become a mod that you reach the highest honor as a regular. Notable regulars: LIST IN INCOMPLETE, PLEASE IF YOU ARE A REGULAR THEN FILL THIS OUT '' '''Form: ' >twitch username - (name) >Short bio including what ever you want! (Max two lines) and Favorite ship Ej ever made. > Favorite quote, or just a good space-related one. (YOU DO NOT HAVE TO FILL OUT ALL INFO, IF YOU WISH TO REMAIN ANONYMOUS THEN JUST DON'T FILL IT IN) Example: EJfan2014 - (Johnny Dirk) I am 23 years old and my favorite ship is the Collins Two Launcher. "Your young men shall dream dreams." - ACTS 2:17 #: A: ''' '''B: C: D: drTNT_- (doc, TNT) I'm 16 years old and I love space. And video games. Oh and I guess my favorite craft is Baikal. Yeah the one attached to the 7x7. So yeah.... "Space is hard" E: Exerminator2000 I am a 19 year old nerd who made a computer and likes sci fi also doesnt get the doge meme, and i like the A-4. "It is difficult to say what is impossible, for the dream of yesterday is the hope of today and the reality of tomorrow."-Robert Goddard F: G: H: I: J: K: L: M: N: NotHonkyTonk or “Noth” 15 year old from NC been watching for almost a year now, Built a stock replica of the space shuttle along with the development of Collins called Goddard, yet it pales in comparison. Favorite ship is the “Dickuptruck” for its masterfull name! also Doge is much good such funny WOW. “There is an art, or rather a knack to flying. The knack lies in learning how to throw yourself at the ground and miss” - Douglas Adams O: P: Prezei I've been watching Ej since he was on the .21 marathon. My favorite ship is Hatfield Station. "Somewhere, something incredible is waiting to be known." -Carl Sagan. Q: R: ' ''RampageZGaming I've been watching since .19 (I think). My favorite ship was the LADEE replica. "Rocket science is tough, and rockets have a way of failing." - Sally Ride '''S: T: Theodore_Gillett (also know as Gameable17 and real name is Teddy) I have been watching EJ for a long time and enjoy his streams (I'm also the person who capitalizes every first word) favorite craft: kracken tech "words are hard Kappa" Tilion462 I'm one of the few 'old gits' that watches EJ - born in '72 (so I just missed the best years of Apollo). I may be on the other side of the pond, being a Brit and a Yorkshireman to boot, but thankfully I can catch most of EJ's streams due to chronic insomnia! Yay! Delayed Sleep-Phase Disorder means I'm usually stuck between New York and Honolulu timezone-wise anyway... Fave ship - gotta be the latest Collins Shuttle, though I have a soft-spot for the lil' Crippen Crew Return Vehicle. All bets are off when Scobee gets re-vamped tho'. "Oh Lord, my God, when I in awesome wonder consider all the works thy hands have made; I see the stars, I hear the rolling thunder, Thy power throughout the universe displayed; Then sings my soul, my saviour, God, to Thee, how great Thou art, how great Thou art" TimothyCiz "TJ" Known as the primary investigator on the TJ Report investigating the failure of CLS-19 EV-1. Was watching when CTS-2 happened, but took a bit over a year away from the stream. Noteable as the guy that knows almost everything about almost all rockets. Slightly mad. U: V: W: X: Xxdarkwolf67Xx - (Dark) Some Guy from South Michigan. Been watchin since cts 51 on the Old Save. My favorite ship is Scobee. "Never forget the path"- Memorial to Pathfinder. Y: Z: